1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to mooring a boat to a fixed structure or another water vessel. More particularly, it relates to a universal cleat saddle adapted to fit spars or poles that moor a boat to a fixed structure or to another water vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to safely and securely moor a boat to a dock or to another boat. Most commonly, ropes are used to secure a boat to a dock, and bumpers are used to keep the dock from damaging the boat as the boat shifts about the water. However, this common methodology is not usually effective as the boat is not stabilized at a safe distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,279 to Johnson discloses a fender for a floating vessel to maintain separation between the vessel and a wharf to which the vessel is moored. The fender includes a thrust rod that extends from the vessel onto the wharf, the wharf end having elastic shock absorber elements and wheels to reduce friction between the thrust rod and the wharf. However, this fender has disadvantages including additional cost of having to install a more intricate shock absorber element on the wharf, movement of the fender on the wharf via the wheels, and rigidity of the thrust rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,959 to Cross discloses a mounting base for a fishing rod holder using a rope cleat to secure the mounting base beneath the rope cleat. However, this mounting base, though seemingly capable of holding a fishing rod in a single position, is wholly incapable of mooring a vessel to any fixed structure or to another vessel.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0193493 to Semler discloses a fender hardness assembly that includes a lanyard system that suspends a fender at its midsection. One end of the lanyard system is attached to a rope cleat of a boat, and the other end of the lanyard system is attached to a rope cleat of another boat or a dock. Thus, the fender is suspended between the two structures (boat/dock). This technology is incapable of maintaining separation between the two structures and is insufficient at preventing damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,892 to Sechel et al. discloses a marine standoff for maintaining a constant distance between the standoff and a vessel. One end of the standoff is an elastomer end attached to the dock, and the other end of the standoff is a snap clasp for attachment to a rope cleat. A cylindrical rod is disposed between the two ends. However, this standoff has disadvantages including additional cost of having to install the elastomer end of the standoff to the dock and rigidity of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,551 to Matson discloses a boat mooring device having a hollow tubular sleeve enclosing a stretchable cord with hooks at each end of the stretchable cord. Each hook would hook onto the rope cleat of a boat/dock to maintain a distance between the boats/dock as long as the length of the tubular sleeve. However, this mooring device has disadvantages of short life (e.g., cord wears down quickly), rigidity of the tubular sleeve, and inability to prevent motion parallel to the dock when the bow of the boat is not attached. This and all other referenced patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Accordingly, what is needed is stable mooring of boats or other vessels to one another or to fixed structures, such as docks. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the art could be advanced.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.